hungary_1956fandomcom-20200213-history
Alíz Halda
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halda_Al%C3%ADz Aliz Halda ( Horn, Czechoslovakia, April 5 1928 - Budapest, June 3 2008) teacher, mainly opposition activities and was known through relationship with Miklós Gimes. She was born in a poor highland family, and both parents were lost early. She lived in Budapest from 1945, initially as a typist, a knitter, and a wrapper. Between 1946 and 1949, she was a member of the Theatre Academy and at the same time she was a member of the National Association of Folk Colleges (NÉKOSZ). From 1947 to 1956 she was a member of the Hungarian Communist Party and the Hungarian Working People's Party. In 1949-1950 she worked as a librarian of the National Theatre. From 1950 to 1955 and from September 1956 to 1957 she was the editor of the literary department of the Hungarian Radio. She separated from his first husband, Sándor Fekete, a journalist in 1952 . Between 1953 and 1958 he completed the ELTE Hungarian School. At the time of the 1956 revolution, she was already a lover of Miklós Gimes, journalist of the Szabad Nep. Gimes participated in the Revolution as a member of the opposition intellectuals around Imre Nagy, after becoming the Editor of Hungarian Freedom on 23 October. After the Revolution was defeated, Gimes was arrested on 5 December 1956 and executed on 16 June 1958 as a third-degree defendant in the Imre Nagy case. Halda was unable to find employment for many years due to her relationship with Gimes, and was dismissed from Radio in 1957 for the second time. Between 1957 and 1962 she had casual jobs, and but eventually became Director of the Fényes Elek Vocational Secondary School. She was also known as an entertainer from 1962 (performing on stage at editorial literate programs on separate occasions). At the end of the seventiess he joined the activity of democratic opposition, consisting of some fifty-six convicts, in which she participated until the regime change. Between 1988 and 1990, he was a member of the Board of the Historical Justice Committee (TIB) and participated in the re-burial of Imre Nagy and his martyrs, including Miklós Gimes. The Network of Free Initiatives, and in 1988 was a founding member of the Alliance of Free Democrats in 1991 János Kádár's resignation was summoned to the National Assembly, and in 1994 in the list of national qualifiers again, the mandate of the party in 1998. She worked for the mentor and environmental committees. From 1999 to 2006 the SZDSZ Bp. XII. (and was re-elected the latter in 2007) and was a member of the National Council of the Party . In 1996 she was awarded the Imre Nagy memorial plaque. In her book " Private Affairs " published in 2002, she writes primarily about his relationship with Miklós Gimes. In an overwhelming tone,s he reports on how the revolution and retaliation affected their relationship, and provides a number of additions to the background of the operation of the power system. The dramatic version of Zsuzsa Gáspár's novel was presented at the Komédium Theater by Tamás Fodor. Based on the sound recording of the reading theater performance, Klubradió made four part radio plays . Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians